powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Manipulation
The ability to manipulate electricity. Variation of Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, and Potential Energy Manipulation. Also Called * Electric Current Manipulation * Electrokinesis * Fulgurkinesis * Fulminokinesis * Electric Charge Manipulation * Electrical Energy Manipulation * Lightning Bending/Control/Manipulation * Lightning Element Control * Lightning Style/Raiton 雷遁 (Naruto) * Thunderlight Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. Applications * Charged Particles Manipulation * Conduct, heat and/or charge objects with electricity. ** Melting * Electrical Telekinesis ** Electrokinetic Flight ** Electrokinetic Surfing * Electric Field Manipulation * Electricity Absorption * Electricity Attacks * Electrical Constructs * Electricity Detection * Electricity Generation/Ionization * Electricity Negation * Electricity Solidification * Electric Pull to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. * Electroreception ** Electrocommunication * Manipulate the properties of electricity. * Thunder Manipulation Techniques * Bio-Electricity Manipulation * Discharge * Electric Aura * Electric Transmutation * Electrical Healing by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells. * Electrical Signal Manipulation * Electrical Telepathy * Electrical Transportation * Electrical Wall Crawling * Electricity Defense * Electricity Empowerment * Electricity Mimicry ** Lightning Ball Form * Electricity Portal Creation * Electrokinetic Combat * Electrokinetic Invisibility * Electronic Communication * Electronic Disruption * Electroportation by using electricity to teleport. * Electrical Enhanced Condition ** Electrical Regeneration * Electrolysis on atomized water. * Lightning Calling * Positive Electricity Manipulation * Prevalent Discharge * Static Electricity Manipulation * Super Charge Variations * Black Lightning Manipulation * Conceptual Lightning Manipulation * Cosmic-Electric Manipulation * Death Electricity Manipulation * Deity Lightning Manipulation * Demonic Lightning Manipulation * Divine Lightning Manipulation * Electricity Embodiment * Electricity Magic * Electron Manipulation * Empathic Electricity Manipulation * Esoteric Lightning Manipulation * Geoelectricity Manipulation * Life Electricity Manipulation ** Spiritual Lightning Manipulation * Multicolored Lightning Manipulation * Physical Lightning Manipulation ** Astral Electricity Manipulation * Positron Manipulation * Primordial Lightning Manipulation * Psychic Lightning Manipulation * White Lightning Manipulation Associations * Electrical Immunity * Electricity Weaponry ** Electricity Artillery * Electromagnetism Manipulation - potentially as a byproduct of this power. * Electrolytic Blood * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Heat Generation * Ionic Manipulation * Incineration * Kinetic Energy Manipulation * Light Manipulation * Lightning Induced Powers * Magnetism Manipulation * Neural Impulse Manipulation - by redirecting the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, they can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body under this power. ** Memory/Mental Manipulation - by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. This takes very high skill. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation - by controlling the nerve-signal for movement. **Reanimation by reanimating the dead. * Plasma Manipulation * Potential Energy Manipulation * Resurrection - by restarting a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy. * Spark Manipulation * Storm Manipulation ** Thundercloud Manipulation *** Thunderstorm Creation * Technology Manipulation - by controlling the electrical functions of technology. * Thunder Manipulation Limitations *Users of Electrical Immunity are not affected. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. *Electricity needs a conductor like metal or water to move through, therefore electricity can neither exist in nor move through a vacuum (such as outer space) and may be insulated by non-conductive matter, such as air and rubber. * May be unable to create electricity, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Electricity may be redirected by certain materials. * A strong enough magnetic force/source may be beneficial or a hindrance. * May be limited only to the path of least resistance. * May become useless if confronted with electrical resistant material, such as rubber, silicate, etc. * May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. * Reflection Manipulation could cause a problem since it's unclear if users are immune or not. * May have problems using electronics. * May be short-circuited under certain conditions: ** Contact with water, a magnet, the opposite polarity, etc. ** Absence/lack of electrical resistance between the positive and negative polarities. *Weak against Electricity Negation. Universal Difference In universes such as The Avatar series, electricity manipulation requires the user to be mentally stable with the complete absence of emotions and peace of mind. Physically, it requires separating the energies of yin and yang, which in our universe can be interpreted as positive and negative electric potential energy respectively. When the yin (positive chi energy) and yang (negative chi energy) collide together to become whole again, lightning is created. Essentially, it's similar to matter and anti-matter collision. In which when they collide, they release pure energy in the form of protons and electrons (photons are nothing but light, not electricity). Supposedly in the Avatar Universe, the combination of yin and yang release the pure energy in the form of electricity. Trivia Fulgurkinesis is often confused with electrokinesis, which should have been caught earlier, considering the lack of Latin prefix. But it will be continued to be used anyway, considering people's familiarity with the term. Because electricity can get extremely hot when lightning passes through the air, lightning can heat the air it passes through to 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit (5 times hotter than the surface of the sun). Known Users See Also: Shock and Awe. Cartoons Anime/Manga Comics Live Television Video Games Literature Known Objects * Thalesian Amber (Hungry Joker) * Rumble-Rumble Fruit/Goro Goro no Mi (One Piece) * Clima Tacts (One Piece) * Hammer of Achelon (Mighty Med) Gallery Anime/Manga Tezuka_Jun.jpg|Tezuka Jun (Alive: The Final Evolution) can manipulate electricity. Misaka Mikoto Railgun-0.gif|Mikoto Misaka (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun) imbuing electricity into a coin to shoot a Railgun... Mikoto's Railgun.gif|...and blasts a metal structure in half with two coins. Thunder.jpg|The Thunder (CardCaptor Sakura) File:Hitomi_using_Electricity.png|Hitomi (Code: Breaker) controlling electricity. File:Kanon_Generating_Electricity.png|Kanon Ozu (Coppelion) had an eel gene inserted into her, allowing her to generate and control electricity. Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skin Bolic (D.Gray-man) can become a behemoth of lightning. File:Zombie_Fu_Chi'en's_Claws.png|Fu Chi'en (Tenjho Tenge) can draw electricity from the earth and utilize it as he wants, so long as his feet are rooted to the earth. 300px-Thunder_Set.PNG|Lambo's Thunder Set (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) zakeru1.jpg|Zatch (Zatch Bell!) using his signature spell, Zakeru. Zeon_Zakeru.png|Zeno (Zatch Bell!) can generate and project electric blasts more powerful than his brother, Zatch. Pikachu, the Electric Mouse.gif|As an Electric-type Pokémon, Pikachu (Pokémon) is able to attack foes with its electric charge File:800px-Zekrom_anime.png|Zekrom (Pokémon) manipulating lightning. Ainz Ooal Gown Dragon Lightning.png|Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) using Dragon Lightning. Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) had mastery over Lightning Release chakra, creating the powerful Lightning Release Armour technique. Fourth Raikage Ay (Naruto) Lightning Style Armor.gif|''Unruly'' Ay/A, the Fourth Raikage (Naruto) has great mastery over Lightning Release chakra. ANBU Kid Kakashiu.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) can convert his Chakra into electricity and generate it to the point where it becomes visible to create his original Lightning Cutter/Raikiri. Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori.gif|With mastery over his Nature Affinity of Lightning/Raiton, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is famous for channeling his Chakra into electrical energy, forming his powerful Chidori... File:Sasuke_vs._Samurai.gif|...and through training he can imbued his Snake Blade with lightning energy to enhance the sword's cutting ability... File:Sasuke_Kirin.gif|...and the pinnacle of his Lightning Release is to use it to manipulate natural lightning via his Kirin, which can destroy an entire mountain. Raiton_Sand boruto.png|Omoi (Naruto) using Lightning Release: Thunderbolt. Laxus Magic Power.gif|As the Thunder Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) a powerful user of Lightning Magic. Killua's Electricity Nen.gif|Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) demonstrating his Electric Nen... Killua's Godspeed.gif|...which is utilized through his various electricity-based techniques like his Godspeed. Spirit_of_Thunder.jpg|Spirit of Thunder (Shaman King) Gilthunder_preparing_to_throw_a_spear.png|Gilthunder (Nanatsu no Taizai) can use his ability Thunderbolt to generate and manipulate lightning. Fate Testarossa.jpg|Thanks to her lightning-type Mana Conversion Affinity, Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) is able to unleash a wide variety of electrical-based attacks and form her electricity into powerful scythes and swords. Cure Peace.png|Cure Peace (Smile Precure) can discharge large amounts of electricity. However... zap.png|...her powers go out of control whenever she cries. As a result, Cure Peace would (unintentionally) zap the opponent that is scaring her. Enel Sango.gif|With the Devil Fruit powers of the Rumble-Rumble Fruit/Goro Goro no Mi, Enel (One Piece) can generate electrical charges up to 200,000,000 volts. Nami, the Weather Queen.gif|With her Clima-Tact, Nami (One Piece) can manipulate electricity for a variety of uses. Big mom weather.PNG|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) controls a living thundercloud called Zeus... Charlotte Big Mom Linlin (One Piece) thunderbolt.png|...allows her to manipulate lightning for deadly combat. Kai Watari Lightning of Indra.jpg|By drinking the ambrosia of Indra, Kai Watari (Shinju no Nectar) gain the lightning powers of a Thunder God. File:Sailor_Jupiter_(Sailor_Moon)_lightning.gif|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) Baal Djinn Equip.png|Sinbad (Magi Series) uses lightning powers given to him by the Djinn Baal. Elemental Hero Sparkman.jpeg|Elemental Hero Sparkman (YU-GI-OH! GX) Comics Boboiboy Lightning Storm.png|Boboiboy Thunderstorm (Boboiboy) Lightning Lad DC Comics.jpg|Garth Ranzz/Livewire/Lighting Lad (DC Comics) Spark - Legion of Superheroes.jpg|Spark (DC Comics), twin sister of Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad/LiveWire. Black Lightning Mimicry.jpg|Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (DC Comics) Static 1em.jpg|As a living conductor, Virgil Hawkins/Static (Milestone/DC Comics) can manipulate any and all forms of electronical energy. Zap by Livewire.jpg|Leslie Willis/Livewire (DC Comics), the electrical former radio talk smacker of Metropolis... Electricity Manipulation by Livewire.jpg|...has a thing for stealing the show with stocking results. File:Zeus_dc_lightning.png|Electro (DC Comics) Composite Superman's (DC Comics) Electrokinesis.jpeg|Composite Superman (DC Comics) possesses Lightning Lad's electrokinesis... Composite Superman (DC Comics) blast the batjet.jpg|... Blast batman's batjet. Electricity Generation by Electro.jpg|Maxwell Dillon/Electro (Marvel Comics) can generate electrostatic energy which he can use for various effects... Electricmimic.jpg|... including transforming into it. Strikergoe.jpg|Brandon Sharpe/Striker (Marvel Comics) can generate electrostatic energy that he can use for various effects. Zeus Marvel Comics.jpg|Zeus's (Marvel Comics) ability to manipulate lightning greatly exceeds that of Thor. Thor's rebirth.jpg|Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_054.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics), The Queen of Lightning. Surge flare.jpg|Surge (Marvel Comics) Zzzzax Marvel Comics 2.jpg|Zzzzax (Marvel Comics) Nahrees.jpg|Nahrees (Marvel Comics) Monkey Khan.jpg|Monkey Khan (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Electric_Whips.jpg|Lien-Da (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) using her Electric whips on Sonic. Thunderbolt.jpg|Thunderbolt (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Baal Lightning punch The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baal (The Wicked + The Divine) Video Games Trish_Electric_Kick.jpg|Trish (Devil May Cry) can manipulate electricity to project electrical beams, teleport, and amplify her physical attacks. Blitz.jpg|The Blitz (Devil May Cry 4) is an elite demon sired by Mundus. It is able to manipulate the electricity around its body to projects beams of electricity, teleport, and electrically-amplify its physical attacks. Chomp.gif|Triceratops/Chomp (Dinosaur King), one of the ceratopsid dinosaurs. lightning remnant.jpg|Razor, the Lightning Remnant (DoTA 2) Lightning_(Dissidia_012).png|Lighting mostly has thunder magic. (Final Fantasy XIII/Dissidia) Zeus' Fury.jpg|Kratos (God of War) wielding Zeus' lightning bolt. Poseidon's Rage.jpg|Kratos (God of War) unleashing Poseidon's Rage. Elektricitie.png|Elektricitie (Gravity Rush 2) lives up to her name and reputation. Half-Life Series Vortigaunt.jpg|Vortigaunts (Half-Life Series) can harness and convert the Vortessence into electrical currents, generating electrical arcs, explosive shock waves, power up technological equipment, etc. Phosphora.jpg|Phosphora, (Kid Icarus: Uprising) as the goddess of lightning, can fly at lightning speed and discharge large amount of electricity. File:Urbosa_Fury_(Zelda_Breath_Wild).gif|Urbosa (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) Johnny Ohm Marvel Comics.jpg|Johnny Ohm (Marvel: Rise of the Imperfect) Watt Mega Shock.png|Watt (Paper Mario) can release massive volts of electricity from her body. Pulseman.jpg|Pulseman (Pulseman) using his electric powers to attack. Galen Marek (Starkiller).jpg|Darth Vader's Sith Apprentice, Galen Marek (Starkiller), is overwhelmingly talented in the use of electricity. Ryu-ki.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) True_lightning.jpg|True Lightning Rune (Suikoden III) Lightning H.png|Lightning (Valkyrie Crusade) Takemikazuchi H.png|Takemikazuchi (Valkyrie Crusade) Thunderbolt_H.png|Thunderbolt (Valkyrie Crusade) Volt.jpg|Volt (Warframe) has the ability to manipulate large portions of electricity. File:Raiden_Heals_Jax.png|Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Movies File:Electro.gif|Electro firing electricity at Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) Dream_Warrior_2003-MSS-43.jpg|Paloma (Dream Warrior) Helectrix & Krushauer Vs Violet Parr & Dash Parr.gif|He-Lectrix (The Incredibles) Palpatine-Force-Lightning.jpg|Darth Sidious (Star Wars), Dark Lord of the Sith, is a frighteningly powerful practitioner of this power. Thor's Power Awakened.png|When Thor (Thor: Ragnorok) realized his inner potential he was able to manipulate lighting without his hammer. Horace Pinker (Shocker).jpg|Horace Pinker (Shocker) Doctor Doom Vs Sue.gif|Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four) Cartoons Lightning Generation by Azula.gif|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) practicing her lightning form. Iroh's Lightning Avatar.gif|Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) demonstrating his ability to manipulate lightning. Mako shooting lightning at mecha tank.png|Mako (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) defeats an Equalist mecha tank by redirecting lightning. Gwen Tennyson Lighting Spell.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) using a lighting spell to defend herself from Ultimate Kevin. Ultimate Aggregor Electricity Attacks.gif|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Ultimate Kevin Electrokinesis.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possess Brainstorm, AmpFibian/Ra'ad, Dr. Viktor and Ultimate Aggregor's electrokinetic powers. Kevin 11,000's (Ben 10) electrokinesis.jpeg|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) possesses electrokinesis. Omniverse Kevin's (Ben 10- Omniverse) eletrokinesis.jpeg|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Feedback and Shocksquatch's electrokinesis. Dr. Viktor (Ben 10).jpeg|Doctor Viktor (Ben 10) Ampfibian.jpg|AmpFibian (Ben 10) Shock Rock.jpeg|Shock Rock (Ben 10) Shocksquatchpsoe.jpg|Shocksquatch (Ben 10) 16 year old Feedback.PNG|Feedback (Ben 10) File:Livewire_(DC_Superhero_Girls)_Electricity_gif.gif|Livewire (DC Superhero Girls) Static Shock Static Electricity Manipulation.gif|Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock (Static Shock/DCAU) can manipulate the electricity generated body and administer it in a range of uses... Virgil HawkinsStatic's Magnetism.gif|...and different attacks. Overload.jpg|Overload (Teen Titans) Livewire DCAU.gif|Leslie Willis/Livewire (Superman: The Animated Series/DCAU) can manipulate high volumes of electrical energy... Electric Kiss by Livewire.gif|...of an extremely high voltage. 221-Sparky.jpg|Sparky/Experiment 221 (Lilo & Stitch) JayZXofficial.png|Jay (Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu) the Elemental Master of Lightning. File:Bolt_of_Lighting_Miami_7.jpg|A Bolt of Lightning upon the chant "United we stand, divided we fall" (Miami 7) plus.png|Plus/Minus (HOOD) File:Virus_Elektrokinesis1.jpg|The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo) Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) electricity.gif|Tommy Thayer/Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) File:Hard Drive.jpg|Hard Drive (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron) Electro Rage.png|Maxwell Dillion/Electro (The Spectacular Spider-Man) has the ability to manipulate the bio-electricity from his own body. Quick Charge (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters).jpeg|Quick Charge (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) High Voltage.jpeg|High Voltage (Big Hero 6: the Series) S.T.-Shellectro.gif|Shellectro (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Sliver.png|Sliver (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) possesses Shellectro's electrokinesis. Tronos.jpg|Tronos Madu (3Below) Live Television Gwen_Raiden.jpg|Gwen Raiden (Angel) born with the power to generate and manipulate electricity. Livewire Electricity Powers.gif|Livewire (Arrowverse/DC Comics) buffy dark willow electricity.gif|Dark Willow (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) shooting lightning. Jennifer Pierce Lighting Powers.gif|Jennifer Pierce (Black Lighting/DC Comics) Krell.jpg|Krell (Charmed) 5x01-Necron-Electrokinesis.gif|Necron (Charmed) 7x01-LeoKillsZola.jpg|Leo Wyatt (Charmed) File:The_master_eletric_manlip.jpg|The Master (Doctor Who) with this ability Crazy Jane Electricity Manipulation.gif|Crazy Jane/Lucy Fugue (Doom Patrol/ DC Comics) RikkiElectroKinesis_H2O.gif|Rikki Chadwick (H2O Just Add Water) Barb_Thunderman_Electrokinesis.gif|Barbara Thunderman (The Thundermans) Miss Lint.png|Miss Lint (The Tick) electrifies the competition. Folklore/Mythology Zeus by genzoman.jpg|Zeus (Greek Mythology) File:Susanoo-800x450.jpg|Susanoo (Japanese Mythology) Raiju.png|Raiju (Japanese Mythology), beast of lightning. Other File:Electricity.png|Tahnok-Kal (Bionicle) preparing to unleash an electrical blast. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Electromagnet Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Nature Powers